


Father Christmas

by cricri



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Adventskalender, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lee Christmas POV, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Weihnachten, und mit dem Kind müssen sie jetzt natürlich einiges anders machen als sonst. modern family!AU (Billy ist hier sieben Jahre alt)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/130958.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/gifts).



> Verwendete 120-Minuten-Challenges: 1) Versprechen, 2) (Nicht so) stille Nacht  
> Genre: Slash (könnte allerdings auch als Freundschaft gelesen werden), Fluff, Humor  
> Länge: 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Spielt im selben Universum wie (und zeitlich im Winter nach) diese(r) Geschichte von Nessaniel: [Strandurlaub](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/965065.html)  
> Ein Geschenk für Nessaniel, die sich gewünscht hat, [meine Geschichte zum Berliner Tatort](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/129564.html) mit Barney, Lee und Billy zu lesen. Leichte Ähnlichkeiten sind also Absicht … Und der Titel – der mußte einfach sein :)  
> Geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf 120_Minuten und fürs Fandom Stocking auf deutsch_fandom.

~*~*~*~

„Du hast es versprochen“, sagt Barney und sieht ihn mit diesen Augen an, die – also jedenfalls ist das unfair. Und überhaupt …

„Das zählt ja wohl kaum.“

„Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht mehr gebrochen.“ Barney ahmt Billys Tonfall täuschend echt nach und grinst noch mehr als vorher. „Außerdem ist es sein erstes richtiges … sein erstes Weihnachten hier bei uns.“

Sein erstes richtiges Weihnachten, denkt Lee. Und das ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum er nicht weiter darauf herumreitet, daß ein Versprechen, das von einem erpreßt wird, während man mit dem Kopf nach unten aus einem Fenster im zwölften Stock hängt, nicht wirklich bindend ist. Seufzend greift er nach dem Kostüm, das Barney ihm hinhält. Er hat sowieso keine große Lust das Thema aufzuwärmen, wie er überhaupt in diese mißliche Lage kommen konnte, sich von Barney retten lassen zu müssen.

„Du bist außerdem prädestiniert für diesen Job.“

Lee funkelt Barney böse an, aber der tut so, als würde er nichts sehen.

„Steht dir auch ganz ausgezeichnet. Paßt wie angegossen.“

Er kann nicht behaupten, daß ihm nicht das ein oder andere Szenario durch den Kopf geschossen wäre, bei dem die Rute, die zum Kostüm gehört, eine tragende Rolle spielt. Aber es ist schon spät, und Billy muß bald ins Bett, deshalb verschiebt er diese Gedanken auf später und versucht seinen feixenden Freund zu ignorieren, während der die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnet und fröhlich „Schau mal, wer da ist!“ ruft.

~*~*~*~

„Hab‘ ich was verpaßt?“ fragt er eine gute halbe Stunde später, nachdem er sich im Schlafzimmer wieder umgezogen hat.

Billy glüht förmlich vor Begeisterung und seine Stimme überschlägt sich fast, als er ihm jedes Detail seiner Begegnung mit dem Weihnachtsmann erzählt (während Barney ihm im Hintergrund unauffällig Zeichen gibt und er noch unauffälliger versucht, den Rest dieses verfluchten Rauschebarts von seinem Ohrläppchen zu popeln).

„Wieso warst du denn noch nicht da?“ endet Billy aufgeregt. „Jetzt hast du ihn verpaßt und mußt bis nächstes Jahr warten.“ Für einen Moment bleiben Billys Augen an seinen Schuhen hängen und Lee kann sehen, wie sich die nächste Frage formt, vermutlich etwas in der Richtung _Du hast ja die gleichen Schuhe an wie der Weihnachtsmann_ , und er sagt das nächstbeste, was ihm einfällt, um den Kleinen abzulenken.

„Nächstes Jahr bin ich da, wenn der Weihnachtsmann kommt. Versprochen.“

Billy strahlt, und erst als er Barneys Gesicht sieht, wird ihm klar, was das bedeutet.

„Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht mehr gebrochen“, sagt Billy fröhlich, und jetzt grinst Lee.

„Hast du denn überhaupt schon deine Geschenke ausgepackt?“

~*~*~*~

„Und ich hab‘ noch gesagt, kauf das Auto ohne Geräuscheffekte.“

Barney rollt mit den Augen und macht _Pssst_ , als bestünde die Gefahr, daß Billy etwas hört. Dabei verstehen sie ihr eigenes Wort kaum über dem lautstarken Familienstreit, der aus der einen Nachbarwohnung zu ihnen herüberdringt, der besonders kitschigen Weihnachtslieder-CD, die ihre betagte Nachbarin von der anderen Seite auf volle Lautstärke aufgedreht hat, und dem Heulen der Sirene von Billys feuerrotem Feuerwehrauto.

Trotzdem ist es das beste Weihnachtsfest, das er seit Jahren erlebt hat.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
